Rise of the Black Phoenix
by Azren Blaze
Summary: A new supervillain has raised his own team of teens to combat the titans! His newest recruit? Terra...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans…but you all knew that, right?

A slight tremor went over Jump City. It was a very small one; in contrast to the busy happenings of life above ground, it was nothing. One could only observe this event by noticing the slight ripple in a body of water, but even if anybody did, they would have dismissed it.

However, somebody, or rather something observed this phenomenon. On the outskirts of Jump City, a seemingly abandoned Planetarium was the meticulous observer. Its machines were not monitoring the heavens, but the fiery recesses of the Earth.

When the Teen Titans confiscated the equipment that powered the Xenothium weapon of Professor Chang, it was no longer a danger to the city. All eyes looked away from the dilapidated structure and it became covered in the illegible spray-paint scribbles. However, nobody ever noticed the trap door under a tattered piece of canvas…

"Sir…the seismograph…I think it's picked up something." A man in a yellow and black jump suit said staring onto a computer hooked up to the machine. Around him were hundreds of others dressed as he was, working busily on unknown projects. Out of the shadows stepped a man. He wore a single outfit comprised of millions of tiny squares that conformed to the shape of his body, each constantly changing with colors of the rainbow. A pair of golden feathery wings protruded from his back. In his hand sat a silver sword to match the long hair on his head. He was simply called, Phoenix.

"Are you sure? Has she awakened?" Phoenix's voice boomed as he peered down at the screen with eyes that changed color in the same manner his suit did.

"Yes…I believe so…the tremors appear to be coming from the same cavern…Yes…I am almost positive it is her." Phoenix grinned evilly, pure avarice shining in his eyes.

"Send Thunderbolt to retrieve her." He said icily before retreating back into the shadows.

Thunderbolt peered out from his hiding place in the alley. He gave a quick glance before his head quickly pulled back. His entire body except for his face was covered in a tight red suit with a single yellow bolt across the chest. An even darker red shade of goggles covered his eyes.

Suddenly, he disappeared, only to appear across the street in another alley. Such was his power: he could teleport from one spot and appear as far as twenty yards from where he started. Although this distance was not far, he could do it very quickly causing him to travel at about two miles a minute.

"Too many people out…" He muttered to himself. "I need…a distraction…" He raised both his arms which each had a yellow metal ring around the wrist. From these rings, a two tiny yellow darts fired and caused a fire hydrant to explode on impact. Right after the ball of flame dissipated, a torrent of water gushed out and rained on the sidewalk. People gave a cry of surprise and gawked at the scene. Thunderbolt easily teleported to the entrance of a stairway that led deep under ground.

It was dark except for the light that shone in from the entrance. The light managed to illuminate what seemed like a statue of a girl. Thunderbolt materialized in front of the statue.

"Terra…" He read as he peeled the plague off of the base and looked into the stone girl's pretty face. He took out a small timer and watched the seconds pass. Suddenly, the timer beeped again, and another tremor shook the cavern. Pieces of brown rocks began to fall away from Terra's face. The metal armor, a relic of the control Slade had over her began to fall away as well. Only she and the black undershirt and pants remained. She fell forward, but Thunderbolt caught her, blonde strands of hair covering his arms as he held her. She opened her eyes, revealing the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

"Who…are you? Who am…I?" She asked weakly looking around the dismal cavern.

"I am a friend, Terra. Welcome back…to The Resistance."


	2. Chapter 2

"Aw yeah!" Cyborg roared as the T-Car drove down the smooth asphalt road. "I am so psyched for this vacation!" His two mechanical hands gripped the steering wheel in excitement almost breaking the leather-coated plastic.

"I am excited as well!" Starfire cried from the backseat. "Soon we will be doing the surfing of the body and barbing of the Q! But please tell me, friends, why are we barbing a letter of the alphabet?" Raven gave a sigh from the other passenger seat. She nudged Robin who sat between them in the middle seat.

"Want to field this one, Wonder Boy?" She turned back to the window and stared at the scenery rolling by.

"A barbeque is just cooking food over the grill, remember, Starfire?" Robin said tiredly and lay back against the seat.

"Oh yes! Earth customs are so confusing…" Starfire said with a grin as she patted Robin on the head.

"Wait…" Raven spoke up once more. "I'm seeing an awful lot of hills here…and forests…aren't we going to the beach?"

"Hey! She's right! BB!" Cyborg roared at the green changeling sitting next to him.

"What?" Beast Boy asked angrily. "I've been following the map exactly!" He held up an unfolded piece of paper. Suddenly, it glowed black and levitated back to Raven. She took a look at it and rolled her eyes.

"Help Petey the Porcupine find his way through the maze to the Double Veggie Burger…" Raven read flatly. "I can understand you going to vegetarian restaurants…but ordering the kids menu?" Cyborg snickered as she said this.

"I collect the plastic cups…" Beast Boy said darkly as he slouched further in his chair.

"Well, we're obviously lost. Any idea where we are, Cyborg?" Robin said rubbing his temples, trying to alleviate the headache he got whenever his team acted in such a manner.

"No prob! This baby has a GPS system…" Cyborg said stroking the dashboard. He pressed a button, and a small screen popped out.

"Well? How far away from the beach are we?" Raven asked peering over Beast Boy's seat. Cyborg shook his head and pulled over to the side of the road.

"We might as well turn around and head back to the tower." Cyborg said with a sigh. "We wouldn't get to beach until tonight." With a screech of the wheels, he made a full 180-degree turn and headed back to Jump City.

Suddenly, a green streak appeared in front of the car and smashed into the windshield. The T-Car skidded to a halt causing all of the teen superheroes to lurch forward.

"What is going on!" Starfire cried.

"My windshield!" Cyborg yelled in dismay. He unbuckled his seatbelt and jumped out of the car. He stroked the edge of the spider-web shaped crack with a lachrymose stare. Robin got out after him and looked at the figure that lay on the ruined glass.

"That is one huge bug." Beast Boy said rubbing the back of his head. Robin pulled the figure off of the car and laid him on the road. Beast Boy was right; the teenage boy that lay before them had a pair of large bright red goggles and two pairs of small artificial canvas wings of the same color that protruded from a small aluminum square box on his back. The rest of his body consisted of a tight green suit with red gloves and boots. Blonde hair covered his ears and his forehead. He had a cut on his cheek that bled crimson blood onto the road.

Raven and Starfire stepped out of the T-Car as well. Raven held up a single hand that glowed black before disappearing and leaving just her pale hand. The gash healed, yet the blood still remained.

"He's in no immediate danger, but it would be a good idea to get him some medical attention." Raven raised her other hand. "Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos…"

Just as Raven was about to move the teen to the back of the T-Car, a sword flew out of the trees to their right, narrowly missing the mystical girl. Robin's head darted towards the woods like a hawk and gave the all-too familiar command.

"Titans, go!" All five titans dashed towards the shadowy forest. Suddenly, a blue streak flew out of the shade and soared over the titans, landing behind them, next to the incapacitated boy. When the blur stopped they could get a clear look at it.

A teenage girl stood over the body of the adolescent boy. She wore ornate azure-colored armor to match the color of her hair. Over the sapphire locks was a helmet with two ivory-colored flat horns protruding from the side of the helmet. In her left hand she held what seemed like a katana, which was identical to the blade that was thrown at Raven. Grabbing the thrown sword in her other hand, she crossed her blades to form an X.

"We mean him no harm." Raven said, being the first to understand that the warrior girl was trying to protect the boy. Robin glanced at Raven and put away his retractable Bo Staff.

"What did you do to him?" The girl said, but didn't lower her twin blades one inch.

"Nothing. He just crashed into our car." Robin motioned to the cracked windshield. She looked at the car and started to put down her swords.

"Our friend Raven has healed him, but it might be best to take him back to our home." Starfire clasped her hands together and gave a sad smile.

"Very well." The teen sheathed her weapons and sighed. "I am called Blade, but he is Dragonfly. However, I will go with you." She knelt down and picked Dragonfly off the ground. He gave a small groan as he lay in her arms.

"That's fine. Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire? Take to the skies. Blade will ride in the back with Dragonfly.

"Right." Beast Boy nodded, transformed into a bird, and the three titans flew off to Jump City. Robin grabbed a birdarang and started to cut the windshield out of the car.

"Hey!" Cyborg wailed, hugging the front of the car. "Be gentle! By baby's very delicate!" A small tear rolled down his cheek as he caressed the hood. Blade raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

They were all back in the tower just as the sun was setting. Dragonfly's condition was stable and was lying down hooked up to the machines in the Medical Lab. Blade stared out the window at the orange sunset. Robin walked up next to her.

"He'll be fine, there's no need to worry." Robin reassured her, but Blade said nothing. "Where are you two from?"

"We're from a town called Epsylon. Dragonfly and I are like you, we are part of law enforcement." Robin nodded.

"I hope we haven't stopped you from your job…where were you going?" However, before Blade could answer, warning sirens went off, and the giant wide-screen TV that Beast Boy and Cyborg used to play video games. The screen flashed white and red as the sirens wailed.

"What's going on?" Beast Boy yelled as he ran into the room, followed by the rest of the titans.

"Trouble." Robin stood in front of the screen and taking a small remote control device out of his pocket and the flashing stopped. At the top right corner of the screen, an address appeared.

"There's a police report about somebody at the bank-" Before Robin could say anything else, another address showed up, and then another. Soon there were six addresses on the screen.

"Six baddies at once!" Cyborg yelled.

"It looks like it. To deal with it, we have to split up." Raven said with no apparent emotion on her face.

"Yes, but even with all of us splitting up, we'll need some help. Blade?" Robin turned to the warrior girl. She gave a quick nod that was returned by the boy wonder.

"And Dragonfly?" She asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"He'll be fine." Robin said quickly. "Titans, go!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the Titans…but I do own Blade, Dragonfly, Novaflare, Plasmix, Frostbite, Ladyfingers, Thunderbolt, and Black Phoenix.

ROBIN:

Robin's cycle roared as he sped down the street. On his head was the same red helmet that he always wore while riding. Soon, the bank was in sight. Pulling up in front of the building he removed his helmet and raised an eyebrow. Everything appeared to be calm…

However, almost as if on cue, the scene exploded with noise. There was a loud scream and people started to pour out of the bank. Robin jumped of his bike and expanded his bo staff. Suddenly, the front of the bank exploded, but literally.

When the smoke cleared, a teen in an orange suit with black stripes stepped out of the ruined bank. He had short black hair, but to Robin's surprise, he had no bags of cash in his hand. Giving Robin a quick glance, he smirked, almost as if he was expecting him.

"So…do you want to go quietly, or will this have to get messy?" Robin asked holding his staff in a defensive position.

"The name's Novaflare. And I prefer messy." He pointed his finger at Robin, the tip glowing with a bright orange light. Then, with a trail of black smoke behind it, a glowing orange orb fired at Robin. Leaping away, he evaded the attack, but where he was standing a moment before exploded leaving a smoking crater. Robin's eyes widened; this indeed would be messy.

RAVEN:

"Sir, please! What are you doing?" A pimply-faced teenager in a MultiMart apron shrieked holding a wet mob in his hand. In front of him stood stoic-looking teen who towered over the employee at over six feet. He wore loose black jeans, shirt and a long black coat. To complete this gothic-looking outfit were a pair of shades that concealed his eyes. Spiky red hair with streaks of yellow were a shocking contrast to this look.

The dismayed teenager was watching as the dark stranger was smashing assorted fruit on the ground with his boot.

"Really? What're you going to do about it, nerd?" He scoffed smashing a few oranges under his heel. With a look of fury on his face, the nerdy teen attempted to strike him with his mop. However, the mop was easily caught and torn from the grasp of the worker.

Suddenly, the vandalizing miscreant seemed to explode in a ball of dark blue energy. With a scream, the teen ran off along with the people who had assembled to watch the scene. A deep laugh came out of the explosion. When it subsided, a human figure was left behind, but instead of flesh, there was pure deep cerulean energy. His entire body was comprised of a swirling tempest of energy. All hair and clothes had disappeared; it was if the energy formed a tight suit, even though the reality was that his body was pure energy.

With a chuckle, the mop he held in his hand turned to dust as he absorbed all of the energy inside the item. His body flared up for a second before returning to normal. However, behind him a shadowy circle appeared on the ground. Turning his crimson eyes towards the circle, he watched as a black raven was formed out of the circle. But the shadows became flesh and the raven's beak formed the peak of a young woman's hood.

"I hope you're willing to pay for those things." Raven said without the slightest hint of emotion. The entity of pure energy laughed.

"Aren't you a cute one? The name's Plasmix. You wanna go out for dinner or something?"

"No thanks. I'm busy…" Raven raised her hands as the began to glow with dark magic.

BLADE:

A cruise ship coming back in the harbor at Jump City blew its horn, only to be answered by the cries of the sea gulls. The captain smiled as he held the steering wheel with one hand. It was a beautiful sunset; all of the passengers seemed to have enjoyed their cruise. Still, it was nice to be home…

Suddenly, the ship gave lurch and stopped, throwing everything on board a few feet forward. There was a horrible grinding noise as the passengers on deck cried out in fear and anger. The captain jumped to his feet and grabbed a telephone receiver attatched to the wall.

"Report! What the Hell is going on down there!" The captain's face flushed red as he glanced at the people on deck who were still screaming.

"I don't know sir…wait…" A timid voice said back. "Something has us stuck, but the propellers are still going full speed. I'm shutting them down." The line was silent for a second and then the horrible grinding noise stopped as the propellers were shut down.

"Well! What has us stuck?" The captain screamed into the phone. It seemed that the perfect day was ruined. He couldn't stand another cruise where dissatisfied people asked for their money back…

"Um…you're not going to believe this, but…"

"Believe what!"

"We're trapped in about ten-foot thick ice…"

Blade hovered over the halted cruise ship. The bottom of her sapphire shoes glowed with a light blue, almost white light that allowed her to hover. She looked down at the ocean surface, looking for the target. Then she saw him.

Dressed in a light blue and white spandex suit and goggles, the cause of the cruise ship's situation skated around on the ocean. His hands were held out parallel to the ground, and from them came white lightning bolts that froze the water in front of him. The jets that came out of Blade's feet stopped, but as she dropped to the ground, two azure steel bars grew out of her armor and glowed with the same white/light blue light. With her wings, she flew after the tundra-creating teen.

"You care to give up, Snowflake?" Blade called from right behind him. He glanced behind him, but didn't slow down.

"The name's Frostbite. Who are you? I would have thought the Titans would come…not some amateur underling."

Blade said nothing but drew her two swords.


End file.
